


Half Pipe

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexaweek 2018 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Clexaweek2018, Constantly Mistaken For A Couple, Day 2, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Clarke, Physical Therapist Clarke, Snowboarder Lexa, pyeongchang 2018, the Snowboarder Lexa AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa Woods was a rising star. The face of women's snowboarding until a terrible accident four years ago. In the Sochi Olympics it was all swept away by a terrible injury when she tried a trick that less than a handful of people world-wide had ever landed successfully. She was taken away by ambulance and is lucky to be alive.Some thought she'd quit. Some thought she'd never snowboard again. But now she's back at the 2018 Olympics, and she's brought the one person that kept her going from day one at the hospital, her best friend, Clarke Griffin, with her.This time, she's bringing home gold.(Clexaweek 2018, Day 2; Constantly Mistaken for a Couple)





	Half Pipe

The clock ticked by so slowly. It barely inched forward and she couldn’t wait for her day to be over. She was with her last patient who was relearning to walk and had made fantastic progress. Clarke had gotten him through his physical therapy and when they were finished, they talked until his ride came. She sat down in the chair, but couldn’t help but bounce her leg impatiently, her eyes darting to the clock every other minute as he told her about his grandkids.

Once his ride came, she reminded him that Dr. Jackson would be taking over while she was gone and that she would see him when she got back. Before he was even out the door, Clarke excused herself and checked her phone, smiling at it’s background picture that was her favorite picture of her and her best friend, Lexa.

The next four weeks, Clarke would be spending in another country with Lexa and she couldn’t wait.

She made her way to her office to fill out some last minute paperwork and make sure everything was in order for her absence. Clarke tried to stay focused on the task at hand, but instead, she tapped her fingers on her leg until the clock finally told her she could leave. She wouldn’t allow herself to leave until they closed. Once the clock struck 4, she was up and out the door like a shot, berating herself for not just taking the day off. It couldn’t be helped and besides now she was off for what she considered her vacation.

Walking through the door to get outside was a relief, but what made it even better was who was waiting for her. Clarke smiled, not at all expecting Lexa to be standing there. She ran a hand down her blue blouse and grey slacks and tossed her blonde hair behind her shoulders. She took a deep breath, but knew what Lexa would say about it; the blue really brings out your eyes.

Not realizing she’d been standing there frozen for a moment, she met Lexa’s soft smile and happiness erupted in her chest at seeing her friend. She ran towards her and launched herself into arms that caught her with ease and held her close. Clarke did her best to ignore the symphony of butterflies that erupted in her stomach.

This was her best friend.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke exclaimed and pulled back to place a kiss on her cheek.

“Are you not happy to see me or something,” Lexa cocked an eyebrow at her, “you know cause I can leave,” She looked over her shoulder in indication.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m always happy to see you,” She replied and started to dig through her purse for her keys. She missed the blush that coated Lexa’s cheeks.

“Me too,” Lexa let out slowly, “I missed my best friend,” Lexa looked at her and Clarke gazed back before tearing her eyes away when she felt her keys.

“You just saw me last night, nerd, and you slept over,” Clarke smiled and loved when Lexa spent the night because they cuddled and even when Lexa complained she wasn’t a cuddler, Clarke knew better, “I missed you too,” She may have everyone else fooled with her stoic, badassery, commander shit, but never Clarke.

She loved it.

“True, but I was gone to training before your lazy ass rolled out of bed,” Lexa teased and opened her car door for her when they found it in the parking-lot.

“Take that back,” Clarke demanded and she sat down in the seat.

“Never,” Lexa laughed and leaned towards her.

They were so caught up in each other, they didn’t notice a woman pull up and park beside them, “You two make an adorable couple,” She commented as she stepped from her car, “I wish my husband was like that with me,” The woman stared at Lexa a little too long for her liking.

“We’re not a couple, but thank you,” Lexa answered her as she turned around to face her fully.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just assumed,” She stepped forward and peered even closer to Lexa and Clarke could tell it was making her uncomfortable, “Wait a minute, I know you!” She clapped her hands together, “You’re Lexa Woods!”

“Yes, ma’am. That’s me,” Lexa thread her hand through hers and Clarke smirked at how nervous Lexa still got when she a met a fan.

“Oh my god, this is amazing!” She pulled a notebook and pen from her purse, “Can I have your autograph?”

“Yeah, okay,” Lexa took it and scribbled quickly where her name was hardly legible and Clarke rolled her eyes at her signature, but didn’t complain when Lexa linked their hands together again.

“Thank you, this is so awesome!” She squealed, “I mean, umm...good luck! You’ll kill it out there!” She raked her eyes down Lexa’s body and Clarke tensed ready to jump out of the Jeep to beat the woman’s ass, but she stayed still.

It wasn’t like they were dating and Clarke knew she had no claim over Lexa, not like that. It was just to protect her. Lexa constantly had people fawning all over her and checking her out. Guys or girls, it didn’t matter. The fact that Lexa hardly noticed the attention or how hot she was made her that much attractive.

At least in her eyes.

“Thank you,” Lexa nodded her head. The woman finally waved and walked away and Lexa sagged against her in relief. Clarke ran a hand up and down her spine to help relieve some of the massive tension she knew she was carrying. Lexa turned to face me, “Now where were we?”

“You were being mean,” Clarke pouted, but it was wiped away when Lexa gave her a lingering kiss to the cheek.

“Dork, I was not, I was only teasing,” Lexa pushed her legs in and closed the door before she jogged around and jumped into the passenger seat.

“I know,” Clarke pulled out of her spot, “By the way, how did you get here?”

“Anya dropped me off,” Lexa shrugged her shoulders.

“That was nice of her,” Clarke smirked because the last thing Anya would ever want to be considered was nice, “That surprises me.”

Lexa smiled and leaned further back into her seat, “I know, me too.”

Clarke glanced over at her and noticed how tired she looked. She was in a oversized sweatshirt, dark jeans and her black converse with her brown hair pulled back in braids, but what caught her attention was her eyes. Her normal vibrant green eyes looked red and Clarke could see the dark bags gathering under her eyes, “You look beat.”

“Yeah,” Lexa yawned lazily, “Training kicked my ass today, but it will be worth it in the end.”

“Of course it will, you’ve busted your ass to get here and you’ll come home on top, I know it.” She reached over and grabbed Lexa’s hand in hers.

A smile spread across Lexa’s face, “That’s true, no matter what, I’ll come home a winner, just to have been able to go, but I’d much rather come home with the gold,” Lexa squeezed her hand, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m always here, Lex,” Clarke knew how hard Lexa had busted her ass and threw everything she had into this that she had no time for anyone or anything else.

Except Clarke.

Lexa always made time for her regardless and Clarke felt treasured and special in a way that none of her boyfriends or girlfriends ever could make her feel before. Lexa always chose her first and she always chose Lexa. It was just the way they were ever since they met.

Luckily Clarke didn’t live far from work and when she pulled into her spot, Lexa was fast asleep beside her. She hated to wake her, but knew there was no way she could carry her. Their flight was in a few hours and Clarke needed to get her stuff together so they could head out.

“Lexa, Lex, Lexa, babe,” It slipped out, but thankfully Lexa didn’t notice. Clarke brushed a strand of her hair back and stroked her cheek. With the movement, Lexa’s green eyes fluttered open and looked over at her with a smile that had Clarke’s heart clench in her chest.

Lexa rubbed her eyes, “Here already?” Her voice thick with sleep.

“Yeah, our flight is in a few hours and I need to finish packing.” Clarke pulled her hand back and missed the longing look from her best friend, “Do you need to go home to get your stuff?”

“No, I dropped off my stuff here before coming to see you,” Lexa replied with a smile, “And Anya will have anything I forgot, I’m sure. Remind me again why Anya is my manager?”

Clarke laughed and stepped out of the car and Lexa did the same, “I wonder the same thing sometimes the way you two bicker. Besides she’s your best friend.”

“You’re my best friend,” Lexa took her hand and led them towards the door.

“Okay, okay, your oldest friend. That better?” Clarke smirked.

“Much, thank you.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, but Lexa just laughed and did the same back while she pulled her along.

“How much do you have left to pack?” Lexa asked as they climbed the steps to the second floor.

“Not much, just toiletries really,” Clarke unlocked her door when they got to it and pushed it open.

“I’m shocked!” Lexa playfully held a hand to her heart.

“Shut up,” Clarke smacked her on the arm, but knew Lexa had a point. She was the worst packer and always either packed too much or too little and she knew Lexa would give her crap for it. It was her first time out of the country though and she was beyond excited.

“Make me,” Lexa teased.

“Oh I will,” Clarke stood closer and Lexa’s breath hitched and Clarke ignored how fast her heart was beating.

“Sure,” Lexa choked out and licked her lips. Clarke’s eyes were drawn to the movement. Ever since they met, Clarke wondered what it would be like to kiss her friend, but never let herself do it and now wasn’t the exception. She backed away slowly.

“Just wait and see,” Clarke gulped and headed inside.

“Okay,” Lexa whispered and followed her in. Her voice became normal again, “Go finish packing, we need to leave in an hour to meet everyone else.

“Are you sure it’s okay, I’m flying with you?” Clarke was nervous, but did her best to not let it show. She took stock of the mess she made before she left for work and cringed at what Lexa would think. Clothes were strewn across the couch, magazines piled up on the coffee table and some dishes were in the sink. It wasn’t the worst Lexa’s seen.

“Yes, I want you there. I can’t not have you with me,” Lexa swallowed thickly, “I need you, Clarke.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Clarke kissed her cheek, “Well except to finish up packing real quick,” She smiled, hoping to diffuse the sudden tension she felt between them.

“Sounds good, I’ll double check it once you’re done.”

“You’re the best!” Clarke kissed her again on the cheek and sauntered off with Lexa watching her the entire way.

“No, that’s you.”

-=-

From their hometown of Vail, Colorado to PyeongChang, Korea, it was an almost 13 hour flight with a 16 hour time difference. Lexa knew it was going to be a long day and they were going to completely jet lagged especially Clarke. She was used to the traveling and time zones and all with all the tours and competitions she’s done, but Clarke wasn’t.

Lexa looked down at Clarke fondly who had fallen asleep on her shoulder a couple hours into their flight and she caressed her cheek and placed a kiss on her head. Clarke’s response was a mumble of her name and snuggling further into her. Lexa wrapped her arm around her to make sure she was comfortable and leaned her head back against the seat.

It was her third Olympics and Lexa didn’t want to admit that she was nervous. She took home the gold in Vancouver and that cemented her career as she only seventeen. Her life changed that day. Her second Olympics in Sochi didn’t end well. She ended up tearing her ACL and breaking her hand when she hit the pipe the wrong way and that had ended her quest for the gold as she didn’t even take home a medal that year.

For the last four years, she was determined to make back on the team and get back to secure the win that she should have had in Sochi. When it happened, it was on her last run and the trick she tried didn’t work like she hoped.

Everyone had seen her fail.

It took a lot of time and effort to come back and Lexa even debated giving it up, but couldn’t. It was what she loved to do and had been doing it since she was six when her mom taught her. She fell in love with it and wanted to follow in her mom’s footsteps even though she was a skier.

This time, with Clarke by her side, Lexa was completely confident in her ability to win.

Clarke mumbled incoherently again, pulling Lexa from her thoughts. She pulled the blanket up and over her shoulder and tucked it in, not noticing the stewardess watching her.

“Do you need anything, Miss Woods?” She asked with a smile.

“A couple waters, please, would be great. I know she’ll be thirsty when she wakes up,” Lexa glanced up at her but went back to stroking Clarke’s hair.

“Look at you being an attentive girlfriend,” The woman whose name was Hannah from a glance at her nametag sighed, “Adorable, really,” She cleared her throat, “Two waters coming up,” She scurried away before Lexa could correct her that Clarke was in fact not her girlfriend.

Sure, they had a very close relationship and seemed more couply than maybe they should be, but Lexa didn’t care. It worked for them and besides Lexa enjoyed it immensely. Clarke was her best friend and more. The more, she had never acted on because she didn’t want to ruin her friendship with Clarke. It wasn’t easy for her to get close to people, but Clarke broke down her walls like they were paper and they’d been close ever since. Besides, Lexa really didn’t have a lot of good friends save for Clarke and Anya and knowing they both were going to be there for her meant more than she could possibly say.

Lexa had met Clarke right after her injury when she was in a dark place and Clarke’s brightness and light brought her back from the darkness and convinced her not to give up on her dream.

It was pure coincidence Clarke ended up being her physical therapist, without their chance meeting, Lexa didn’t know where her path would have led her. Without Clarke, Lexa wouldn’t be here now. She held her tighter and buried her feelings like she’d been doing since the beginning, it was better this way.

She’d rather have her as a friend than nothing at all.

Hannah came back with the waters and set them down on her tray table quietly, “I just want to wish you good luck!”

“Thank you,” Lexa smiled and nodded, still slightly uncomfortable with the attention. She’d mostly become accustomed to it, but it still sometimes took her surprise just how popular she became after her first Olympics.

“Lexa,” Clarke peered up at her in confusion.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Lexa asked and brushed her lips against her forehead.

“No, just a dream,” Clarke buried her head into her shoulder.

“You want to talk about it?” She rubbed hand up and down her arm trying to relax her suddenly tense muscles.

To Lexa’s surprise, Clarke blushed red and tried to hide her face more, “No, I don’t remember it.

“Are you sure?” Lexa smirked, “It must have been a good dream if you’re so embarrassed about it.”

“I don’t remember it now. It’s fuzzy,” Clarke sighed and kissed her shoulder.

“Whatever you say, but I do know you were saying my name in your sleep,” Lexa teased, “Was I in it?”

“You’re always in my dreams,” Clarke admitted, but snapped her mouth shut quickly, “I mean, of course you are, you’re my friend and we spend so much time together and why wouldn’t-” Clarke rambled, but Lexa placed a finger over her lips.

“Shh, Clarke, you’re rambling, I was just teasing,” Lexa played with her hair and Clarke sighed in contentment.

  
“If you keep doing that, you’re going to put me back to sleep,” Clarke complained and yawned.

“That’s the plan, you need to rest.”

“So do you,” She shot back.

“I will, I promise,” Lexa continued and within a few minutes Clarke was back asleep, “You’re everything to me, Clarke,” She whispered and laid her head against Clarke’s. She closed her eyes and let Clarke’s soft breathing lull her to sleep. They slept entangled in each other and didn’t notice a few people snap their photo, the joys of Lexa not choosing to have a private flight instead opting for a commercial flight in first class.

Afterall, she wanted Clarke’s first experience overseas to be the best.

-=-

Korea was beautiful and Clarke knew they went all out for the Olympics. She was in awe of absolutely everything. It was hard to put into words just how in love she was with the city and the Olympic Village.

When they landed, Clarke learned she’d be sharing a room with Lexa and she was more than okay with it. After all they were best friends. Lexa had been whisked away the moment they landed and Clarke hadn’t seen her for a few hours. She was exhausted, but Lexa had warned her not to sleep otherwise she wouldn’t adjust to the time difference.

Instead she decided to explore around while she waited for Lexa. It wasn’t like she was dependent on her anything, because Lexa tended to be gone a lot on tours and competitions and etc. Clarke even had a scrapbook dedicated to Lexa’s snowboarding career.

Lexa always teased her about, but Clarke knew she was actually really flattered and even more so when she found out Clarke had been following her career before they met. Clarke remembered being super embarrassed when Lexa found out, but all Lexa did was kiss her cheek and tell her thank you.

Clarke couldn’t wait to explore and slightly felt bad because she knew Lexa wanted to take her, but she was nowhere to be found. Besides Clarke was was sick of sitting in the hotel room as nice as it was, she wanted to be out and about.

She emerged from the hotel room and ran right into someone.

“Oh crap, I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Clarke stumbled and started to fall, but she was caught before she hit the ground, “Lexa, what the hell?”

Lexa smiled wide, “Careful now,” Lexa pulled her up against her and kissed her cheek, “Good thing I’ll always be there to catch you.”

“Good to know,” Clarke smiled and felt her heart beat faster, “I missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Lexa held her tight, “I didn’t mean to be gone so long, but duty calls.”

“I understand,” Clarke burrowed farther into Lexa’s arms and felt completely at home with her. It had always been that way ever since they met.

“Where were you going?” She asked and released her hold.

“To explore, of course,” Clarke quipped.

Lexa smirked, “Mockery is not the product of a strong mind.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Clarke kissed her cheek, “I was waiting for you, but you took for...ever!” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“I’m here now,” Lexa brushed her thumb under her eyes, “You sure you’re up for a tour?”

“Yes I am, and I’m glad you’re here. This will be so much better with you,” Clarke pulled her along, “What are you waiting for?”

“Nothing, nothing, just nice to see you so happy is all.”

“I am happy, I have you, you make me the happiest,” Clarke rambled and didn’t notice the blush on Lexa’s cheeks at the statement.

“You make me happier than I ever been,” Lexa admitted shyly and Clarke swooned at the words.

“Even better, you deserve all the happiness in the world,” Clarke pulled her outside and stopped to stare at the view and completely missed Lexa’s mumbled reply.

“As long as I have you, I will be.”

“Okay, fearless Commander, where do we go first?” Clarke smirked because she knew Lexa enjoyed the nickname even if she pretended otherwise.

“What do you want to see?”

“Everything. I don’t care where we go as long I’m with you,” Clarke answered and reached for Lexa’s hand.

They strolled through the Olympic village hand in hand, completely oblivious to everyone and everything except each other. Neither of them noticed the cameras or the whispers surrounding them, all Clarke cared about was spending time with Lexa and hoping to see her dream of coming back and winning the gold again come true.

-=-

For Clarke, the next few days leading up to Lexa’s event was a whirl of emotions and passed like a dream. She was happy to be in such a beautiful country with amazing people from all over the world. Happy couldn’t cover the way she was feeling that Lexa was right there with her. It was in her every step and it only grew when she saw the excitement shining in Lexa’s eyes. Jealousy hit like a thunderbolt each time she saw someone checking Lexa out, or whistling at her. Clarke would glare at them with a look that made them back away and she would grab Lexa’s hand and steer her another direction, with Lexa being none the wiser.

She couldn’t help but be jealous when people would rush up to them when they were shopping for matching beanies, or outside of food stalls, at events or outside of bathrooms. She was angry when they would put their hands on Lexa. The smirks and taunting looks some of the girls shot at Clarke over Lexa’s shoulder had Clarke striding forward swiftly with her hands clenched and her jaw set. But before Clarke could reach them Lexa would just thank them politely and pull away, and turn and smile at Clarke.

It didn’t help that the talk of the Olympics at least in snowboarding was Lexa’s comeback. They were even talking about her injury four years ago and how she would have been the first woman to land that trick. Clarke remembered it well, it was right before she met Lexa, and watching the injury was horrific. She could barely stomach it when they carted her out of the park and prayed that she would make a speedy recovery.

The last thing she ever imagined was her being Lexa’s physical therapist and having a hand in getting her back here. It was a small world afterall.

With them talking about Lexa’s injury so flippantly, it brought up all those emotions that were intensified now that Lexa was her best friend. She never wanted Lexa to suffer another injury even though that was what brought Lexa into her life, Clarke knew she wouldn’t be able to handle this time.

Lexa meant way too much to her now and Lexa’s words brought that fear to life again.

“I’m going to try the trick again,” Lexa whispered while they watched them talk about her one night on t.v.

Clarke whipped around and glared at her best friend in anger, but mostly fear, “You what?!” She demanded.

“Clarke...I-” Lexa rubbed the back of her neck.

“No, no, no!” Clarke jumped up and started to pace their room, “Do you not remember what happened last time? Why can’t you stick with your usual?” Clarke groaned because she knew why Lexa wanted to do it, but that didn’t mean she had to like it, “You will qualify with the run you have planned, you don’t need to try it!”

“But, Clarke, I have to,” Lexa stood up and placed her hands on her shoulders to stop her, “I have to finish what I started, I have to!” She begged with her eyes and Clarke knew no matter what she said, it wouldn’t change her mind. Lexa was so stubborn.

“I just can’t see you get hurt again, I can’t,” Tears filled her eyes, “I understand why you have to do it, I do, but what if the same thing happens again? You were in such a dark place then, Lex. I care so much about you, I-” She choked up.

“Clarke, I can’t promise I’ll never get hurt and yes there’s a chance this trick won’t end well, but I have to try. I will do everything in my power to make sure I don’t get hurt, but that’s all I can offer. If the worst happens, I know I’ll have you and you’ll be bring me back again,” Lexa smiled and wiped her tears, “But I’m not planning on that happening again.”

“Okay,” Clarke grumbled defeated, but Lexa’s arms wrapped around her in a tight hug and she sunk into her embrace and let Lexa wash away all her fears and doubts. Lexa was nothing but confident.

At least for the moment. Right now, all she was thinking about was how lucky she was to have Lexa in her life.

Later, the excitement grew as it got closer and closer to the qualifiers and Clarke barely saw Lexa leading up to her event. While Lexa was training and preparing, Clarke made time to watch some of the other events going around. She caught some figure skating, hockey, biathlon which she laughed at the irony and alpine skiing. It was a different experience to be there in person compared to watching it on television. The atmosphere was electric and it sucked her in completely that they days passed so quickly, she hardly noticed. It was the time of her life so far and it was something she would always remember. Even with everything else going on around her, Clarke was counting down the days until Lexa’s event arrived.

-=-

Lexa had woken up earlier than usual that morning. Clarke remembered feeling the bed sink beside her when Lexa leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her temple. When Lexa got up, Clarke reached her hand out of the blankets for her. She vaguely remembered Lexa’s soft laugh and a squeeze of her hand. Clarke settled back into sleep for just a minute until she heard the door close softly in the dark. That was when Clarke opened her eyes and remembered.

It was the day of Lexa’s qualifier.

Some hours later down at the bottom of the half pipe Clarke stood at the front of the packed crowd in the chilly air waiting for Lexa’s second run. She was nervous for Lexa, anxious and excited all at once. She had two runs to qualify for the final and Clarke heard the cheering and watched a few others go before Lexa, but she barely focused on them.

Because only the top twelve would go onto the finals, and Clarke prayed Lexa was one of them. Her friend had so much confidence, and Clarke held onto that as she took in the competition.

There was Echo Black from Russia who was the contender for the gold, but Clarke didn’t see how. She was currently in the finals, but only because she landed the Lando Roll. She had a decent run and did a couple 780 frontside flips as well, but it was nothing spectacular to her. Clarke had seen better.

Zoe Monroe was another American who was in her first Olympics and the baby of the group at seventeen. She was talented for her age and was currently in her second run. Right now she was sitting in twelfth place and in order to secure her ride to the final, she needed to have a much better run than her first.

Monroe’s first trick was big air with a tail grab followed by a forward flipping backside 540 otherwise known as the Mctwist. She landed it pretty well and moved onto a frontside crippler, but Clarke was distracted, by someone bumping into her from behind and didn’t catch Monroe’s last few tricks.

They apologized quickly and went on their way and she tried not to let her irritation show. Easier said than done in her opinion. Clarke wished sometimes she could be like her best friend. Lexa had the uncanny ability to check her emotions and not them show. It wasn’t like that for her. She wore her heart on her sleeve most of the time.

Clarke smiled as she remembered what Lexa told her about her competition and how they stacked up against her. It wasn’t going to be an easy fight, but Clarke knew if anyone would come out on top, it was Lexa.

_“Nia Queen, Norway.”_

Clarke whipped her gaze back around to see Nia enter the pipe. According to Lexa Nia was a total bitch on and off the course, not to mention over the past few days Clarke had run into her herself a couple of times and found that assessment completely justified. Clarke disliked her on principal. She sauntered up to the line for her turn and didn’t make eye contact with anyone nor talk to anyone around her. It was like Nia thought she was better than everyone else and those kind of people pissed Clarke off. She couldn’t help, but watch Nia’s run and the way she went about it was reckless and dangerous. Her favorite part of Nia’s run was when she didn’t land her Haakon flip and fell on her ass.

Unfortunately her first run was good enough to get her into the final and Clarke released a groan that luckily nobody heard.

Then the announcer’s called Lexa’s name, _“Lexa Woods, USA.”_ And Clarke heard everyone around her break into cheers as they tried to get first sight of her and Clarke’s heart started doing flips in her chest like Lexa would soon be doing. When she finally saw her entering the pipe Clarke’s eyes teared up automatically and she started jumping and screaming for her loud as she could. Lexa was the last to go and Clarke knew she would take this run seriously. She knew she would give it her all no matter what.

Clarke waited with bated breath as Lexa came down towards the pipe and into her first big air trick. Lexa grabbed the back of her board all the way back down until she got closer to the wall. Next she went up the backside and did a Lando Roll making it look like child’s play. Her next two tricks were her best and she was only the second woman to pull it off. She did back to back 1080’s and landed them both smoothly, but not the trick like Clarke expected. It was a relief for sure, but that meant only one thing. She was saving it for the finals. Clarke shook her head, waiting for Lexa’s run to finish, Lexa wasn’t done though. For her final trick, she added in a Backside Rodeo Flip and when she landed, Clarke just knew Lexa had a huge smile on her face under her mask and Clarke couldn’t help smiling as well, barely able to contain her excitement for her best friend.

Snow kicked up from where Lexa skidded to a stop and waited for her score. Clarke watched her as her hands clenched in her gloves and she shifted from foot to foot, a nervous habit of hers. Lexa whipped off her goggles and Clarke watched as her eyes scanned the crowd. Clarke knew Lexa was looking for her. When their eyes locked, Clarke heard whispers around her, but didn’t pay attention because all she saw was Lexa.

Lexa gave her a thumbs up and Clarke smiled wide and winked at her best friend.

When her score was announced, it was a whopping 98.5 and was the highest so far safely securing her spot in the finals. Clarke screamed and high fived the people around her. Lexa smiled at the camera, grabbed her board and made her way directly towards her. Lexa scooped her up in a bone crushing hug and Clarke wound her arms around her and kissed her cheek.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nia scowling and Clarke couldn’t resist smirking at her over Lexa’s shoulder.

“We did it,” Lexa whispered in her ear among the cheering spectators. She hugged Clarke to her again.

“No you did it,” Clarke breathed in her scent. Held her a little tighter and couldn’t stop grinning.

“Stubborn as always,” Lexa smiled and Clarke noticed cameras flashing, but ignored it for now, “I gotta go, but I’ll find you later.”

“Promise?” Clarke asked not wanting to let her go.

“Of course,” Lexa pressed a kiss to her cheek and reluctantly pulled back and was ushered away before she could say anything more. Clarke watched her disappear into the crowds and her heart melted at how she interacted with the fans and even stopped to take a few photos.

Lexa was amazing. Clarke turned at last when she couldn’t see her any longer and tried to escape the crowd, but was stopped with a hand on her shoulder.

Clarke shrugged the hand away and turned to find a woman behind her, “excuse me, but who are you?” she asked. All she wanted was to get back to the room and wait for Lexa, not being stopped by a stranger who was probably another obsessed fan.

“I’m sorry, I’m just a huge fan of your girlfriend and wanted to know what she was like when she’s not snowboarding?” The woman had bright red hair coming from under her USA beanie and freckles covering her face, and looked nice enough, but looks could be deceiving.

“That’s a very personal question and that is something you have to ask her yourself. I on the other hand will not be answering that question,” Clarke was irritated, but understood this was Lexa’s life. How she put up with it all was beyond her and she admired her for it, but that still didn’t give anybody the right to invade her privacy.

“I’m sorry, she’s just my idol,” The woman smiled at her and fidgeted with a huge cardboard cut out of Lexa’s face in her hand. Clarke had to stifle a laugh, “I’m her number one fan!” She waved it around to show her.

“That’s very sweet and maybe you can tell her that yourself, I know she’d love to hear that, but I do really need to go,” Clarke gave her a small smile, doing her best not to punch the woman, or Lexa’s cardboard smiling face. Clarke was beyond pissed now because to most of the people around her she was the Commander, the snowboarding queen, just an idol for people to fawn over and win the US another medal and not an actual person with emotions.

To Clarke, she was Lexa, the funny, shy, sometimes awkward dork whom she’d come to love. The woman who loved candles and documentaries of squids as much as she loved snowboarding. Clarke saw Lexa for who she truly was underneath, unlike everyone else including the woman standing in front of her with a sheepish expression on her face.

“Okay, I’m sorry to bother you. You’re a lucky woman, you know. Tell your girlfriend good luck!” the woman turned to leave.

“She’s not my girlfriend!” The response was automatic and Clarke wanted to both; kick herself and slap an had over her mouth the minute she said it because of the way the woman stopped and slowly turned back around. She looked at Clarke for a minute, her expression changing from confused to hopeful, “she isn’t?” she looked the direction Lexa had gone before looking back at Clarke.

“Umm, no,” Clarke hesitated, why was she hesitating? Lexa was her best friend and that was all, but the way the woman’s eyes lit up when she realised they were not together had rubbed her the wrong way, “Why does it matter?”

“Do you think I have a chance?” Redhead asked and stepped closer with a small smile on her face, and Clarke wanted to punch her pearly white smile in, a feeling that really only happened with Lexa’s ‘admirers’. Jealousy erupted and she had to take a calming breath. She found herself wishing Lexa was here to shut this woman down.

“I don’t think so,” Clarke bit out and took a few deep, slow breaths, wanting to find Lexa and show this bitch she doesn’t have a chance in hell.

“Well, can you pass my number along when you see her next then?” She asked next, clearly not able to grasp animosity she went to dig in her pocket while Clarke just glared at her.

“Are you kidding me? Hell no!” Clarke spun on her heel and stalked off. The fucking nerve of that woman! Clarke thought, how dare she?? Clarke made her way through the packed crowd. Cameras were flashing and people were whispering.

“That’s Lexa Wood’s girlfriend.”

“I’m hotter than her.”

“They make a good couple.”

“Damn, I didn’t know Woods was taken.”

Clarke pushed through and pretended like she hadn’t heard or seen the cameras flashing. Instead she rushed towards their room in hopes to catch Lexa’s interview.

Bursting through the door of their room Clarke let it slam behind her as she flung herself across their still unmade bed from that morning. Lexa had a habit of keeping the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door because she didn’t like the idea of anyone going through their things. She kicked off her shoes and grabbed up Lexa’s pillow, the scent on it calming her instantly. She wasn't her girlfriend, the words were so automatic. But why? Why wasn’t she Lexa’s girlfriend? Clarke held the pillow tighter and knew the answer was that she didn’t want to lose having Lexa in her life.

Grabbing the remote Clarke flipped the t.v. on hoping she hadn’t missed any of the interview. She really wanted to see Lexa’s face. Thankfully the t.v. was in the middle of a Pepsi commercial. She hadn’t missed anything yet. She flopped down on the bed and waited for it to begin.

When the commercial ended and the interview came on Lexa looked gorgeous in her blue and red sweats with her hair pulled back in her signature braids that she loved. The look worked for her, she knew not everyone could pull it off. Clarke could see Lexa was was tired, it showed in her eyes mostly, but the smile on her face was priceless.

She lived for Lexa’s smile. Clarke felt so much better just seeing it.

The interviewer started off with pleasantries, _“How are you today? That was a fantastic run you had out there.”_

Lexa nodded, _“Yeah, it was a really great run, and I’m doing well, just looking forward to the final tomorrow.”_

 _“That’s great to hear, we all are pulling for you,”_ The interviewer leaned closer and put a hand on her arm and Clarke wanted to rip it off.

 _“Thank you,”_ Lexa slid her arm out from under the grip and Clarke smiled, happy that Lexa rejected her.

 _“So, we are so happy your back, but how does it feel? After your injury in the last games, some thought you would give up, but here you are.”_ She asked with a wide smile, her eyes never leaving Lexa and Clarke could see that Lexa was slightly uncomfortable by the slight clenching of her hands.

 _“The injury,”_ Lexa stopped for a moment and Clarke knew she was reliving that moment and her heart hurt for her, _“It was life changing, but it didn’t make me want to quit. Honestly, it made me work harder to get back here. I had amazing support from friends, family and the fans. Without any of them, I wouldn’t be here today,”_ She looked towards the camera and Clarke felt like Lexa was looking at her.

Or maybe that was wishful thinking.

 _“That’s very touching and I for one am happy you’re back at this years games. So tell me,”_ She leaned up again, _“You never once thought about stopping? Not even for a moment?”_

Clarke held her breath.

 _“I did when I was in the hospital and they were telling me it would take months of recovery and that was hard pill to swallow. But I’m here now and my goal is to bring home the gold.”_ Lexa clenched her jaw and Clarke wished she was there to help sooth her nerves. The injury was not something she liked to talk about at all.

 _“I bet that was hard to hear, but we are happy to have you back,”_ She smiled again and leaned forward, _“So we’ve all noticed this time, you’ve brought along a girlfriend and we are all so happy to hear you’ve found someone,”_ There was a slight edge in her voice that Lexa caught, because she saw the miniscule quirk of the eyebrow and Clarke wanted to laugh.

The question though threw her and she like everyone else waited for her reply. She sat on the edge of the bed wondering what Lexa would announce to the world and secretly found herself hoping she’d confirm the rumors. They’d been friends for years, but nothing ever happened, there was always a reason why they weren’t and Clarke had resigned herself to them only being friends.

She had done her best to accept that, but sometimes hope still lingered in her heart.

 _“Honestly, I’m just happy to be back. There’s nothing else like competing this event where everyone from all over the world come together and unite. It’s inspiring and I’m truly honored to be a part of it,”_ Lexa smiled the small smile that Clarke loved.

 _“And what about the woman we’ve all seen you with?”_ She pressed on.

 _“I brought my best friend with me,”_ Lexa looked from the reporter to the camera and smiled again, but this time Clarke didn’t smile back.

Clarke slumped back on the bed in exasperation as it felt like a knife plunged into her heart. Even though she knew it was never going to happen, the pain she felt was unreal. She was happy to have Lexa in her life and couldn’t imagine her not being there. She’d been hiding her feelings for years, so in reality nothing changed. The one thing she dreaded was Lexa finding someone and Clarke wasn’t sure how she’d handle that.

Choosing not to hear the rest of the interview, Clarke turned the t.v off and threw the remote behind her. Instead, she pulled the pillow she held to her face and scream into it, while she shook in pain and anger.

Lexa was everything to her, and she refused to jeopardize their friendship. Besides that, Clarke didn’t want anything to distract her from her dream of winning another gold medal. But even with them being friends, it didn’t mean she didn’t imagine what being her girlfriend might be like. Clarke laid down on the bed. The last thought she had was finally kissing Lexa and admitting her feelings before she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

-=-

It was late in the evening by the time Lexa made it back to the hotel room. She had been caught up in interviews and photoshoots a lot longer than she thought. Lexa honestly hadn’t planned on leaving Clarke alone so long.

All she wanted was to get back to Clarke to celebrate because there was nobody else she’d rather spend this time with than her. Out in the hall, right outside their door, Lexa stopped and signed a couple more autographs as she didn’t have the heart not too. She thanked her well wishers before finally getting the door open and slipping inside.

Lexa closed the door and leaned back against it and took a few deep breaths, the day had been a rollercoaster of emotions and she fully expected the final to be even more.

It was dark inside the hotel room. She dropped her gear with a thunk by the door and turned on the closest light. Unzipping her jacket she noticed Clarke curled up around her pillow in the center of the bed. It made her smile and she laid her jacket across the chair in the living room and toed off her shoes as quietly as could. Lexa looked over at Clarke and felt her heart skip a beat.

She crept quietly over to the bed and sat down next to her and enjoyed her soft little snores she let out. Her heart clenched in her chest when Clarke rolled over and put her head in her lap. Her hands drifted down to stroke her hair and she heard her name tumble from her lips. Clarke was more than her best friend, Clarke was her sole reason for being here and she wasn’t even sure Clarke knew it.

She wished she would have the courage to tell Clarke how she really felt. The interviewer wasn’t the only one who had asked about Clarke. Every interview had brought her up and Lexa found it harder and harder to deny that Clarke wasn’t her girlfriend. Lexa ran her fingers down the side of Clarke’s face realizing she had come to the point where she had stopped answering those questions with a direct no, because she wasn’t sure she could say the word. Clarke’s stomach growled in her sleep and Lexa glanced toward the noise with a soft smirk. Of course her girl wouldn’t have eaten and probably was waiting for her. The thought slipped through her head so fast that she couldn’t stop it. Her girl. It did that alot these days.

Gently shifting to get Clarke into her arms she laid her on the pillow, covered her and stood. She moved away to find the room service menu. Lexa found it on the table along with other flyers mostly about the games. She flipped through it quickly. It was earlier than it felt. So she turned to the dinner menu and picked up the phone. She ordered a burger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake for Clarke knowing she had a weakness for them and a roast chicken sandwich and a salad for herself.

She turned the t.v back on and set the volume low to catch an event or two. She knew she could go out there and watch live, but she didn’t want to be apart from Clarke any more than necessary. She zoned out watching the US women’s hockey game and found herself dozing off next to Clarke. She barely registered the knock on the door and smiled when she saw Clarke stir. She pressed a kiss to her head and made her way to the door and let them in. She handed them a tip and saw Clarke stretching on the bed, her blue eyes still hazy with sleep.

“You hungry?” Lexa asked as she uncovered the food and brought it to the bed. Lexa sat beside Clarke.

“Starving,” Clarke yawned and reached for her plate, “Oh this smells so good,” She didn’t waste time and dug into the food while Lexa watched her in amusement.

“Why didn’t you eat earlier?” Lexa asked as she started to eat hers as well, “I’m sorry I was gone longer than I thought I’d be.”

“I was waiting on you and it’s okay, I figured you would be, being a hotshot snowboarder and all,” Clarke smiled and moaned when she sipped her shake.

Lexa tried not to react to the sound and instead sipped her water to wet her suddenly dry throat, “I’m not, but thanks.”

“I saw the interview,” Clarke casually said.

“Oh yeah,” Lexa swallowed, “Which one?”

“The one where the lady was touching you and asked about your injury,” Clarke looked down at her plate and it made Lexa wonder what she was thinking.

“Oh, that one,” Lexa wondered if that was jealousy she heard in her voice, but shook her head at the thought.

“Mhmm, it seems Iike you’re quite the hot commodity with all the woman hitting on you,” Clarke shoved more fries in her mouth.

“Are you jealous?” Lexa teased and her heart thumped in her chest.

“What? No!” Clarke said with little to no conviction and she laughed, “That’s absurd.”

“Yeah, it is,” Lexa felt her heart plummet in her chest, but she laughed to cover it up and went back to her food. But she didn’t really taste it anymore.

“Yeah, and apparently people have a fascination with me and think I’m your girlfriend,” Clarke blushed, but Lexa missed it as she was staring intently at her food trying to keep her emotions in check.

“Yeah, I just tell everyone you’re my best friend,” Lexa answered without looking up.

“Well I am, that’s true,” Clarke’s voice broke a little and it made Lexa look up in confusion.

Lexa decided to change the subject because this was veering into dangerous territory, “Thank you for being there today. You were my good luck charm,” Lexa reached over and squeezed her hand.

“Well I’ll be there tomorrow to help you win. No place I’d rather be,” Clarke said as she polished off the rest of her food, “I’m so full.” Clarke laid back on the bed and rubbed her full stomach.

“I wonder why,” Lexa laughed and pointed to her clean plate.

“Shut up,” Clarke shot up.

“Make me.”

Clarke moved her empty plate as well as Lexa’s onto the nightstand before she dove towards Lexa and tackled her backwards on the bed and tickled her. Lexa squealed and tried to squirm away, but Clarke straddled her and continued her assault, “What was that again?”

Between bouts of laughter, Lexa choked out, “You win, you do,” Lexa feebly tried to feebly bat away her hands.

“That’s more like it,” Clarke ceased her attack and laid down on top of her and Lexa immediately wrapped her arms around her and before they knew it, they were both asleep.

-=-

Cold wind blew across the snow covered park where the snowboarding finals were held. The competitors stood at the top of the hill leading down to the halfpipe, it was the best way to gain momentum in order to go down into the pipe. At approximately 490 feet long it was curved with banks of packed snow on each side and was every snowboarder’s playground. It was where they came to destroy one another, or, in this case, bring home the gold. There were large screens set up the event would be broadcast on. The bottom of the hill was packed with crowds of people who had all come out to watch.

Clarke stood at the front having pushed her way through the crowd looking up into the half pipe that was Lexa’s playground. Clarke clenched and unclenched her hands as she waited, looking up the slope. She was nervous, but oh so excited. She had no doubts Lexa would win, but her stomach was still full of butterflies because she’d been looking forward to this moment since she’d met Lexa that day in the hospital and now it was here. She remembered Lexa going on and on about the thrill, the anticipation, the build up, just everything and Clarke had never understood more than she did at this moment.

Standing there she wasn’t sure what could top that feeling, except Lexa winning the gold.

And of course, once again, Lexa was the last to go. Clarke hated it. But she smirked to herself as she looked up the pipe as the event started, because she could appreciated that they were saving the best for last, at least in her opinion. She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves and as she did caught sight of Redhead from the other day pushing through to the front of the crowd. Clarke scowled instantly and glared at the bouquet of red roses she had in her hand instead of the cardboard cut out. Redhead just saw her, smiled smugly, and shrugged and started straining as though to catch sight of Lexa. As though she would be the one waiting for her at the end of the finish line. Or the one Lexa came to.

Clarke took a deep breath and decided to ignore her. She wasn’t going to let the woman ruin this. So what if she glared at her a second longer before ripping her eyes away and up to the first of the snowboarders instead. Clarke had missed the name because she had been distracted. But whoever the girl was, she did very well. As did the next few that flipped and spun their bodies thirty feet if not more into the air attached to a board while speeding over ice and snow. It left stunned her every time how they did it. She started cheering and clapping with the others but she couldn’t wait for Lexa to go. Because while these others left her amazed with their tricks and all; Lexa left her breathless.

 _“Maya Vie, France.”_ the announcers interrupted Clarke’s thoughts.

Maya Vie was the sweetest person when Clarke ran into her the other day. This was her second Olympics and she hadn’t made the podium in the last games and Clarke knew she was hoping to this year. Clarke paid attention to the large screen that was put up for spectators to watch as Maya came down into the pipe. She had built up decent speed, and went into her first trick, a Backside Misty which she landed not so smoothly, but stayed up. Clarke cheered for her, but gasped along with everybody else there during her next trick, Chicane because she went down hard and didn’t immediately get back up. The same stunned silence filled the air of the park as everyone stared at the downed snowboarder.

Clarke was holding her breath. She knew the kind of injuries these falls made too well and she hoped to see movement, hoped that Maya was okay. She wondered why she had attempted that trick as it was one of the more uncommon ones. Hell, she wouldn’t have even known the name if it wasn’t for the announcers. Clarke waited and watched as the medical team rushed in and blew out a sigh of relief when Maya stood and waved before she was carted off. Clarke took a deep breath, thanking whatever higher power that Maya seemed okay and that it wasn’t Lexa. Clarke smiled because the crowd cheered loudly for Maya in encouragement.

The cheers went on for the next couple of snowboarders that went, clapping loudly like a storm when they landed some amazing tricks and groaning almost in unison when they messed up. It was all part of the event, Clarke knew, but she couldn’t help but wince when some of them fell because damn, it had to hurt. It wasn’t exactly a small drop they were faced with as the walls themselves in the pipe were 22 ft high, and that didn’t include how high they went up for their tricks.

_“Luna Rivers, Austria.”_

Luna was the unexpected contender in this years events. She was originally a skier, but had switched over to snowboarding after the Sochi games and had somehow made it to the final. It wasn’t uncommon for someone to switch, but unusual for her to make it this far. Clarke had to admit she was impressed during her first run, and was curious to see this run as well.

Luna flew down into the pipe and immediately went into a backflip and somehow managed to hold her board as she flew up at least 10ft in the air. She went into a Frontside Misty and then a 780 followed by a Tamedog and she landed the first two, but the final one she skidded on her ass and her run was over. Clarke couldn’t help but feel bad knowing her hopes were dashed and she’d have to wait another four years.

Looking over to the scoreboard, Clarke scanned the leaders. Lexa was currently sitting for gold after the first run with a score of 94.25 with Nia Queen in silver and Echo Black for Bronze. They still had one run left to figure out who would take the gold and Clarke was praying for Lexa to do her best, but was secretly terrified as she knew what Lexa planned to do. Normally Clarke knew exactly what Lexa’s runs would consist of, but this time, she didn’t have a clue and that more than anything scared her.

It was a waiting game now.

And suddenly Clarke felt like she was waiting on pins and needles as these last three riders to go would determine who would take the gold.

_“Nia Queen, Norway."_

Of course of the three of them Nia came up first and Clarke tried to keep her face impartial, but really she wanted to knock that smug look off Nia’s face. Her run was almost exactly like her first, except this time, she landed the Haakon Flip. While everyone cheered, Clarke ground her teeth in her mouth. She had been hoping she’d screw up again. No such luck unfortunately.

Overall, Nia had a pretty fantastic run and Clarke groaned when they announced her score. It was higher than Lexa’s at 95.25. Clarke cursed under her breath and and had to resist stomping her feet in agitation. She hated the cocky expression on “Ice Queen’s” face. She thought it was an appropriate nickname for her and fit her perfectly.

Smug bitch. But the game wasn’t over yet. Clarke was sure Lexa saw the score and would make Nia pay for it.

_“Echo Black, Russia.”_

Clarke watched as Echo made a beeline down the pipe and tried to explode into a big air jump that didn’t get as high as Lexa’s nor did she land as smoothly either which had Clarke grinning. She then went into a Mctwist, but landed up on the knuckle of the wall, but instead of falling, she did a quick handstand, before she tried to build up her speed again. She went into a Crippler and than a Frontside rodeo. Echo ended her final run with a Cork, which Clarke thought was kind lame considering.

She knew if it wasn’t for being Lexa’s best friend, she would think any of these tricks were badass as she couldn’t do any of them or even snowboard for that matter. Lexa had been trying for years just to get her to try, but Clarke always refused not wanting to look like an idiot in her best friend’s eyes. So caught up in her thoughts, she almost missed Echo’s score being announced. Clarke cursed under her breath.

Echo’s score surprised her, as the snowboarder did have a tiny slip up, but she still managed to slid into silver with a 93.75, which left Lexa currently sitting in third place.

That couldn’t stand.

The feeling of pins and needles returned.

Finally, it was Lexa’s turn.

_“Lexa Woods, USA.”_

When they announced Lexa’s name over the loudspeaker, a hush fell over the whole of the crowd as they all looked toward the woman who had changed the face of snowboarding for women. Clarke looked up at her and felt her stomach start doing flips again in anticipation. She saw Lexa looking around even from the distance and Clarke knew she was looking for her and Clarke felt a sudden burst of courage hit her and blew a kiss to Lexa that Lexa snapped out of the air with one hand and returned on live television.

Standing at the precipice of everything that they had been building and lost in the moment together even over the distance, neither realised it just fueled the rumors about the two of them.

Lexa put her earbuds in her ears, cranked up the upbeat music loud as she could and took a deep breath as she bent her knees and stretched and waited for the nod that was the go ahead. Anya had put some sort of new stuff on her board that was so supposed to help her go faster and Lexa was eager to try it out. What better time than now, right?

She sped down the hill, sliding to the side a little to slow her so she could get a could angle down into the pipe. Music pumped in her ears to help drown out the noise in order to focus, but it didn’t damper her thoughts. Surprisingly they were not on winning, but on Clarke. Thinking of her helped calm her nerves as this was her last chance to prove she still had what it took to get the gold.

Once in the pipe, Lexa zoned everything out, but Clarke. She carved down the backside, across the flat and up the frontside for her first big air trick. She went up even higher, her board giving her a little extra boost. She kept as still as possible, but did grab the back of her board and held on for as long as possible. When the ground came closer, she let go, bent her knees and landed it perfectly.

Lexa closed her eyes for a split second, her lip shaking and her heart pounding like mad as she went into her next trick, the Double Mctwist 1260. The trick depended on the take off being perfect, it flipped you forward leaving the edge of the pipe and at the same time you are rotating sideways that would bring you around so that the second flip in the trick became a backflip. It was the trick that caused her injury back in the Sochi games. But it felt right today. She sped up the backside and as her body twisted and turned and flipped in the air, all she saw was Clarke’s blue eyes swimming in front of her. The feel of the thud of the board on the snow underneath her brought her back. Without even realising it, she did the trick perfectly and landed it flawlessly at the bottom of the wall. Her heart started leaping inside her chest because she finally did it and even over the pounding of her music, Lexa could _hear_ the roar of the crowd. The adrenaline rush that surged through her body spurred her faster into the rest of her run as she did her back to back 1080’s followed by a Lando roll and, at the end, ended it with a victorious Backside Rodeo Flip just for good measure.

If someone asked her later, how she did it, Lexa didn’t have an answer. Hell the adrenaline was high, when she thought back on she couldn’t even remember what she did or how it happened. Because by the end of it all she had a flawless run, landed her tricks perfectly, and the only thing she could remember for sure that brought her there was Clarke’s blue eyes. That was what mattered.

It was the best run she had of her career and when she finally came to a stop she couldn’t help but enjoy the look of stunned disbelief on everyone’s face.

She still had it.

 _“Lexa Woods. 100.”_   Her perfect score was announced and the crowd went crazy and started roaring their approval by chanting her name. Lexa unbuckled from her board, tossed her helmet on the ground and made her way directly toward the crowd fast as possible to find Clarke. She ignored the cheers and pats on the shoulder as the crowd parted for her like they knew exactly who she was looking for.

Lexa found her standing the middle of the circle and raced towards her. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, her palms were sweaty and she was more nervous seeing Clarke than she was during her final run just now.

“Lex, that was phen-” Clarke’s words were cut off when Lexa pressed her lips against hers and everything fell into place. She kissed her like her world depended on it and when Clarke kissed her back, it was everything and more.

Lexa bit softly on her bottom lip drawing it into her mouth and felt Clarke sweep her tongue in and the feeling of Clarke’s tongue almost had her knees buckle. She wrapped a hand into Clarke’s hair and another on her hip as she pulled their bodies flush together. Clarke had her hands wrapped around her neck, playing with her baby hairs there in a way that had her whole body tingling.

She didn’t know how long they stood there kissing, but when one of them moaned, Lexa blushed and pulled back reluctantly not wanting to give everyone more of a show than they already had.

Around them, the crowd was clapping, cameras were flashing, people were cheering and it was the best day of her life. She looked over at Clarke with her pupils blown, her lips swollen and a humungous smile on her face and Lexa couldn’t help but kiss her again.

This right here, with Clarke, was better than a gold medal anyday.

[(Continue to Part 2: The Gold and the Girl)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13862721)

**Author's Note:**

> More Clexaweek surprises to come! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Check out our tumblrs for more: [mmeister911](https://mmeister911.tumblr.com/) and [adistantstarblog](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
